


无法入睡 番外一

by Ahominechi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahominechi/pseuds/Ahominechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是Lofter作者@夏时凉风 在Loft上说什么也放不上去的小番外，于是本经纪人【杨白劳】受托搬运到AO3上来避免和♂谐♂~祝大家观赏愉快hhhhhh</p>
<p>ps：以后有尺度较大的部分也会搬运到这个账号上来</p>
    </blockquote>





	无法入睡 番外一

**Author's Note:**

> 这是Lofter作者@夏时凉风 在Loft上说什么也放不上去的小番外，于是本经纪人【杨白劳】受托搬运到AO3上来避免和♂谐♂~祝大家观赏愉快hhhhhh
> 
> ps：以后有尺度较大的部分也会搬运到这个账号上来

*这是应某些人要求的大尺度青黄肉文【划掉】番外，没有剧情就是肉【深沉脸

 

哔哔哔哔——哔哔哔哔——  
闹钟尽职尽责地在七点钟准时响起，清晨的阳光被厚重的窗帘阻隔在外，房间内一片昏暗，凌乱的床上只有从被子里露出来的大片肌肤算得上是唯一的亮色。  
模模糊糊地感觉到后颈袭来的酸痛，黄濑挣扎着睁开眼睛，发现自己果然又以十分猎奇的睡姿醒来。他软绵绵地踹了脚趴在身上的青峰以示抗议，却被那双夹在他腰上的长腿伸过来踹了屁股。  
青峰大辉这个人睡觉向来不老实，像今天这样被压着睡了一夜也不是第一次。有的时候他真是怀疑，那家伙是野人吗会不会吊在树上也能睡得很香。  
还在哔哔作响的闹钟吵得人脑仁疼，黄濑皱起眉，撑住手肘往前挪，伸长了手臂试图去够放在床头柜上的手机。哪知道背上的人压根不配合，还十分不耐烦地直接一把拽过他的腰扯回自己怀里。  
“小、青、峰、啊！我说…..”  
“黄濑你好吵……”没睡醒的人从颈窝后面蹭过来，一口叼住他的耳垂孩子气地哼着鼻音抱怨。  
湿热的气息就喷在最敏感的地方，这样直接的刺激让黄濑忍不住一阵哆嗦，得靠着咬紧嘴唇才能勉强集中注意力，他可没忘记背上这个人今天要赶飞机去美国参加比赛。  
“小青峰！不要再赖床了啦！昨晚是谁告诉我要早起的啊真的是…...”  
“哦——？既然知道要早起还张开腿任人予取予求到大半夜，你也要有点自觉啊。”被这一连串的动作和声音完全弄醒的青峰，又恢复到往常那慵懒随性的模样。他报复似的挪到黄濑的后颈处，来回舔弄着后背上的敏感带，惹得身下的人战栗不止，又因为被牢牢禁锢而无法摆脱，只能发出无助的呜咽。  
“嗯啊….…没…..哈啊…..才、没有…..哈啊…..”  
“没有？没有的话现在叫的这么起劲的是谁啊？”手也不老实地伸向黄濑胯间，本来就半硬着的东西因为故意的刺激而完全挺立起来，青峰捏住已经兴奋到溢出水珠的顶端，趁着黄濑晃神之际突然收紧了手指。  
“嗯——！！”没料到下面会被突然袭击，一声不受控制的惊喘从黄濑唇间溢出。而这甜腻的声音传到青峰耳朵里，显然就会被曲解成变相的邀请。他直起身，握住黄濑的大腿不由分说地掰开，露出的小穴中慢慢流出了昨晚射进去的精液。  
白色的粘稠液体沿着股沟一层层堆叠在床单上，多到好像流不完似地沾湿了腿根。被这淫靡的景象所蛊惑，青峰一边紧盯着微微颤抖的穴口，一边用两只手指插进去缓缓抽动。  
“呜哇——好色，这是射过几次的量啊？”  
“谁知道你做了多少次啊！！”  
因对方直接又下流的话语和动作而羞得满脸通红，黄濑不由自主地闭紧了眼睛，承受这名为清理实为挑逗的拨弄。已经习惯情欲的敏感身体仅凭后面被进入就得到了极大快感，即便前面没有被继续触碰，紧贴着小腹的性器也兀自兴奋着吐出透明的体液。他不自觉地扭起腰，迎合着对方的动作把屁股往青峰手里送。  
“嗯啊……小、青峰……停下…..”虽然很舒服，舒服到让他完全不介意再来一次，但脑子里始终绷着根弦告诉他不能继续下去了。情急之下他伸手去捉青峰的手，却在半空中就反被擒住，手腕也被他一手捏住，粗鲁地固定在头顶上。  
“屁股都扭起来了，还要我停下？你可真是啊……”起身前顺手拍了拍白嫩的臀瓣，力道稍微有点重，导致上面留下了色情的红痕。他转了个身背对黄濑，握着粗长的勃发让他含住，同时也低下头一口叼起他胯间的性器。  
“不用那样欲擒故纵的把戏我也会用力操你的。”青峰笑了笑，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，沿着柱身从底下的囊袋一路重重舔到顶端，最后以一个响亮的吮吻作结：“担心时间不够的话就好好舔，到我射出来为止哦？  
虽然是互相含着彼此的性器，可事实上真正在动作的只有青峰一个人。像是平常一样轻松地三两下就把人弄得晕晕乎乎，不知道该说黄濑有一副过于敏感的身体，还是说青峰的主导权太过牢固。  
“嗯….嗯唔……小……唔…….”由于看不到人，黄濑只能跟随着对方的节奏从鼻子里哼出喘息。嘴里被青峰粗长的性器塞得满满的，明显已经没有任何精力再去考虑去用舌头和技巧的问题。可仅仅是含着，舌尖尝到顶端分泌出的咸腥液体，感觉他的味道和自己的唾液混合在一起，身体就会像发情一样不受控制地兴奋起来。偶尔会被顶端蹭过喉咙，一闪而过的窒息感也带来了别样的刺激。  
而青峰则一边裹着嘴里的东西舔弄膨胀的顶端，一边换着角度让它在自己的口腔里做着抽插的动作。也许是他大爷今天早上兴致好，所以把黄濑的下面也侍弄得格外仔细；又或许是黄濑本身就带着一股说不清的甜美味道，让他忍不住尝了又尝。  
晨勃时期的东西很容易进入状态，没有抵抗意识下的高潮也来得特别快，不久后黄濑就推着青峰的脑袋含含糊糊地喊着要射要射，而青峰也没打算放过他，狠狠吮了下顶端让他直接射在自己嘴里。  
“小青峰……”黄濑急急忙忙想要撑着床坐起来，结果腰间一软又跌了回去。这么一折腾的结果就是那根还在他嘴里硬着的肉棒直接滑进喉咙，反射性地缩紧让青峰忍不住眯起眼睛，从嗓子里咕哝出一声低低的喘息。  
毫不在意地把黄濑断断续续射出来的东西咽了下去，还意犹未尽地舔了舔顶端小孔上残留的白浊。青峰利落地抽出被刚刚不经意的深喉伺候得尤其舒服的性器，转过身用它抵着黄濑那张总是出现在杂志上的漂亮脸孔，在微红的脸颊上蹭着顶端溢出的透明粘液，眼睛紧盯着黄濑色气的表情。  
“黄濑，下面。”  
不过似乎用不着他命令，黄濑就已经十分自觉地用嘴唇含住他下面兴奋地抖动着的囊袋，开始自发地吸吮。对这样的温顺表示满意，青峰微微勾起嘴角，一只手握住自己的性器上下滑动，一边伸手爱抚地揉了揉黄濑的头发。  
“看看这张漂亮的脸蛋……”快要到达高潮前青峰一边粗喘着一边断断续续地说：“马上……可就要被我弄脏了哦？”  
应声而出的是从顶端不断喷出的精液，最开始的一次射在黄濑的脸颊上，而后这些白浊陆续溅到高挺的鼻梁和纤长的睫毛上。黄濑下意识地闭紧眼睛，直到青峰在他脸上射完才慢慢睁开，不过他没怎么管自己脸上的东西，反而迷乱地舔着他的龟头帮他清理干净。  
“都是小青峰的味道……好棒……”感叹着舔了舔嘴唇附近的精液，黄濑微微弯起嘴角，露出满足的笑容。不光是表情有着说不出的色气，下面刚射完的性器也有了又要抬头的趋势。  
犹如一朵刚被雨露沾湿的玫瑰花，令人忍不住想揉碎他的花瓣，挤出他的汁液，让他只为一个人绽放。  
“喂喂喂，别再勾引我了。”用手指轻轻弹了弹那精神的顶端，青峰受不了似得笑了笑，凑过去亲了口黄濑的嘴唇再套上睡裤跳下床，“我去洗澡，早饭就拜托咯——”  
望着对方裸着上身走进浴室的背影发了会呆，黄濑才终于从混沌的情欲中清醒了过来。他尖叫了一声翻出卷在被子堆里的睡衣上衣，披在身上踢着拖鞋火急火燎地冲向厨房。  
晨间纵欲的后果就是只有吐司和牛奶吃的下场，坐在对面看青峰慢条斯理地吃饭，黄濑恨不得把面包撕成条塞进他嘴里。在对方抱怨着“快点把扣子扣上你看你乳头好像又立起来了我想吸”之后，他终于忍不住站起来拎着人往门口推，还不忘一手抓紧了自己胸口的衣服。  
被推着慌慌忙忙地出了门，青峰又回过头来扒着门框，依然有点不习惯地摸摸鼻尖，想了想后对黄濑说：“那，我走了？”  
发生过那样的事情之后，他好像养成了只要出门就一定会跟黄濑交代一声的好习惯，虽然到现在还是没能完全适应，但起码看到那家伙像小狗一样眼睛发亮嗷呜嗷呜扑过来的感动模样，就不知不觉一直这么坚持了下来。  
从某种意义上来说，他并不想再让黄濑体会那种不知所踪的不安。  
“拜~拜~小青峰~路上小心——~”  
收到对方精神地摇着尾巴的回应，青峰才安心地拎着行李箱出了门。不过不知道为什么，今天他总觉得哪里有点不太对劲。  
到底是哪里不对……如果真的会去探究这种问题，那这个人肯定不是青峰大辉。他才懒得管这种微妙的东西，挠了挠头就把它抛到脑后忘得一干二净。  
盯着人关上门，又假装去厕所拨弄了半天头发，直到黄濑真的肯定对方确确实实地走了不会再回来，他才终于松了口气。  
很好，看来小青峰并没有发现。拍着胸口的时候他又忍不住开始期待，如果小青峰看到了那个，会是什么表情呢~

 

“perfect！！黄濑辛苦了，大家休息半小时再继续——”  
青峰走了之后日子变得万分无聊，不过唯一的好处就是工作时间相对自由了许多。以往他在家的时候，太晚的工作黄濑通常都会主动拒绝掉。而现在突然空出来大部分时间他又不想答应前辈们去酒吧的邀请，于是投身工作就成了一个很好的挡箭牌。  
现在小青峰正在做什么呢~走在去更衣室的路上，黄濑一边计算着时差，一边无聊地刷着社交软件看看大家的状态。  
想也知道，会发出来的不外乎是一些秀美食秀恩爱之流。什么“男朋友每天开车接我上下班总被医院的同事看到觉得好烦恼”啦，什么“我的天使今天好乖竟然只吃了三包美味棒”啦。而原本十分热衷此道喜爱刷屏的自己，在孤身一人的时候就显得尤为寂寥。  
还好他们并不知道小青峰去了美国，黄濑有点庆幸地想，一旦消息散播出去，那些原本好好秀着恩爱的家伙肯定不会忘记捎上他，洪水猛兽一般的艾特指日可待。  
这么一寻思，对青峰的思念就变得愈发强烈起来。  
“小青峰快点回来陪人家秀恩爱啦！>口

手指在屏幕上飞快地跃动着，迅速发送出去后又迅速地摁了锁屏，黄濑摸了摸有点烫的脸颊，不由自主露出一个闪闪发亮的笑容来。  
虽然有点害羞，但偶尔（？）这样直白的表达一下心情，也不失为一种促进感情的好方法吧。  
哪知道短信发出去之后不到一分钟手机就震动起来，面对屏幕上那张两人合照的傻瓜笑脸，黄濑似乎还有点不敢相信地眨了眨眼睛，愣愣地摁下接听。  
“喂——”  
“黄——濑。”电话那边传过来的声音显得有点模糊的沙哑，青峰故意拖长音调，压低的声线中带着威胁般的凝重。  
咦呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他不会就看到了吧不是吧算算时间应该还没到拿出那个一边看一边【哔——】的时候啊？！黄濑听着对方很不妙的叫法，不自觉地露出了战战兢兢的微妙表情。  
“小、小青峰…..怎么了……？”  
“我问你，我放在箱子里的麻衣酱的珍藏特典你、看、到、了、吗？”  
故意把最后五个字咬得很重，句末似乎还掩藏着一个危险的嗤笑。而此时电话这头的黄濑早就冒出一头冷汗，眨着眼睛咧开嘴角紧张地保持微笑，虽然他看不到就是了。  
“啊…...我没有诶~它、它怎么了吗~”  
“它怎么了——？”沿着句尾反问了一句，青峰慢慢地说：“它不见了，而且我的箱子里莫名其妙地出现了名叫黄濑凉太的模特的写真集，你知道这是怎么回事吗？”  
“我想~那个应该是它趁人不注意自己走进去的吧…….哈、哈哈哈哈……”黄濑一边笑着打哈哈，一边企图趁对方不注意的时候问出他的真心话：“怎么样拍的还不错吧？”  
“哦？哦……黄濑你现在在哪？”  
“啊？诶？”没想到突然被岔开话题，黄濑摸不着头脑地有问有答：“在外面啊，突然接到工作来着，说是很重要没法推脱掉……”  
听起来对方好像并没怎么在意，沉吟了会接着说：“去找个没人的地方，更衣室什么的都行，快点，现在就去。”  
虽然在心里嘟囔着“突然搞什么啊小青峰真是的”，黄濑还是听话地钻进堆放杂物和大型道具的储物间。在听到他报告完成任务顺带连门都锁好了之后，青峰便清爽利落地做出了下一步指令。  
“脱衣服。”  
“哈……？！”被吓到的黄濑连忙把手机拿到面前，确认了下正在通话中的确实是他的小青峰，同时也凑巧使自己的耳朵避过了对方不耐烦的大吼。  
“我说，脱衣服！”  
脱脱脱脱脱脱什么衣服啊…..他一脸欲哭无泪的虚弱表情，脑中警铃大作。看起来对方是早有预谋，以小青峰那个工口的脑子里无限的创造力来看，现在不好好听话的话，等他回来搞不好真的会让自己穿上女仆装一边揉着胸部说着奇怪的台词一边替他口交。  
虽说人作死就会死，但这怎么了，这究竟怎么了。他不过就是一时得意想给男朋友秀一下自己最新的R18大尺度写真，并且相当理所应当地认为反正都是自慰不如用自己的脸更好吧而干脆把他的巨乳姐姐偷偷换掉了而已。  
作为一个人气模特，他并不觉得自己做了什么过分的事情，但是作为对青峰大辉百依百顺的犬系男朋友，他就已经凭借根深蒂固的自觉而充分地认识到自己确实是需要被惩罚。  
——才不是什么抖M。  
黄濑一边按他所说的一颗颗解开衬衫纽扣，一边有点心虚的想着。  
随着胸前的肌肤慢慢敞开，心底某处同时升起了害怕被发现的恐慌和不愿意承认的期待，黄濑努力克制着不由自主的颤抖，羞怯地小声说：“小青峰……我、我脱好了......”  
“哦……”电话那边的人微微顿了顿，像是酝酿着什么似得令人不安：“黄濑，告诉我，你的乳头立起来了吗？”  
“诶——！！诶诶诶诶怎怎怎怎么可能啊！”黄濑像被踩了尾巴的小动物一样炸了毛，脸上一下子烧红到耳朵尖。  
哪有人有事没事说立起来就立起来的啊！！  
“是吗？可怎么我每次随便舔一下或者摸一摸，那里就会立起来的啊。”  
“而且啊，那次不就是只贴着一层围裙就高兴地硬起来了吗？我又没碰你……”  
青峰还嫌不够似的故意加了一句，而脑子里被刻意勾起来的回忆让黄濑忍不住闭紧眼睛，小声的试图辩解。  
“那、那次还不是因为你要玩什么裸体围裙……呜……”  
话说到最后连自己都不由得呜咽着抖了抖，这意外的纯情被对方捕捉到之后，立刻就收到他不怀好意的嗤笑。  
“那现在呢？”青峰本就很性感的声线被故意控制地非常具有诱惑力，沙沙哑哑地钻进耳朵里，带来了说不清的酥麻感觉。“现在，立起来了吗？”  
糟、糟糕，有感觉了……  
跟随对方的话瞥向胸前，黄濑十分无力地看着果然已经精神地挺立着的乳尖，埋怨着自己怎么就这么容易被诱惑，手指也破罐子破摔地抚上自己的胸口。  
“嗯……”一不小心从嘴里溢出来一丝细微的呻吟，黄濑连忙咬紧嘴唇否认：“不是，小青峰，刚刚的那个是……”  
“啧，黄濑，照片拍的很性感啊……”对方没头没脑突然来的这一句让黄濑愣了愣。  
“——所以，这是惩罚，我没让你动的地方别给我随便乱动。”  
“小青峰好过分……”  
明明正在被人语气强硬地威胁，他却莫名地感觉到一股从脊背爬上来的刺激。嘴上抱怨着过分的话，身体其实已经渐渐开始热起来，连下面都好像有点抬头的样子。  
“呐黄濑，现在用你自己的手指去捏你的乳头。你是知道我平时最喜欢先摸哪边的吧？”  
“右…右边……”一边老实地回答一边把手指摁在准确的位置上，黄濑回忆着以往青峰的手法，用食指和拇指搓揉着打圈。  
痒……从乳晕四周缓缓浮起来的酥痒非但没有得到缓解，反而越来越令人难耐。手指挤压的动作也越来越大，黄濑拈着那颗硬着的小果实，时不时用指甲轻轻刮擦上面的小皱皮，渐渐积累起来的快感让呼吸也不知不觉加重。  
“小青峰，好痒……帮帮我……”陷入快感中的黄濑忘记了呼救的对象此时并不在身边，但这下意识说出来的撒娇显然很好地取悦了对方。  
“你还真是……”电话那边的青峰叹了口气笑了笑，一手拿着电话，一手解开腰带把胯间之物释放出来，毫不意外地发现光是黄濑的喘气声就把这东西撩得半硬：“黄濑，捏的时候偶尔用力一点，就像我平时那样掐一下……”  
“嗯——嗯啊……”话音刚落就传来一声拔高的呻吟，看样子他确实有好好听话照做，可惜的是好像一不小心力道太大，青峰很快就听到了对面的小声呼痛。  
“小青峰……痛呜……”  
“自慰都不会吗你，真是个笨蛋。”  
“哪有男人自慰会摸上面的啊AHOMINE！！”  
不过说归说，刚刚尖锐的刺痛过后，却意外地产生出那种令人心痒的快感。搞不清自己的身体究竟是怎么了，只能迷迷糊糊地跟随感觉要求对方下一步指示。  
“然、然后呢……小青峰……还想要摸我的哪里？”  
“喂喂……这可是我在惩罚你诶。”不满于黄濑又自顾自地进入状态，青峰好气又好笑地出声提醒：“有点自觉啊你，不要自己一个人玩的很爽的样子，你好歹要害怕一点吧？”  
“哦……好吧，小青峰人家好害怕哦….嗯……”  
根据句末那声毫无诚意的呻吟来看，这家伙八成是又自己摸了起来。本来充满喜感的对话一经想象，无端地发展出了旖旎的氛围。脑海中黄濑一边舔着嘴唇表情迷醉地抚摸自己的乳头，另一只手颤巍巍地拿着电话轻喘，这样的画面光是想一想，下面就不可抑制地膨胀起来。  
青峰用拇指抹了把顶端溢出来的透明粘液，握着粗长的性器快速上下滑动了几下。电话里传来渐渐急促起来的吐息，以及微小的却清晰的，欲求不满的呻吟。  
“黄濑，”发出来的声音沙哑得让自己都有点意外，青峰吐了口气慢慢地说：“把裤子脱掉，然后腿张开趴在地上。”  
怕他听得不够明白，想了想又补充了一句：“就是我平时从后面插进去干你的那种姿势。”  
本就是面红耳赤地听完，又因为这句补充而快要烧了起来。黄濑一边应着，一边哆哆嗦嗦地解开腰带脱下牛仔裤，本来无力地倚在墙上的身体顺势滑下来，按照对方的要求乖乖趴在地上。  
“内裤呢，全部脱掉了吗？”  
像是能看到这样羞耻的场面，青峰适时的提问让黄濑不由自主地缩了缩。想象着此刻对方就在面前看着自己这样放浪的举动，黄濑莫名地产生了一种想要取悦对方的念头，手上的动作平添了几分撩人的情色。  
修长的手指暧昧地滑过自己的腰线，黄濑把手伸到腰上剥下包不住雪白臀瓣的丁字裤。指尖提起来的时候故意掠过了大腿内侧，自己把自己玩弄得一阵颤抖。  
“小青峰……嗯…...全部……脱掉了……”  
“喂，你又在自己偷偷摸哪里啊？前面已经滑溜溜的了吧？说不定连下面的小球都沾湿掉了呢……啊啊......真想舔舔你那两颗晃荡的小东西……”  
“呜……后面……在摸后面……”羞得闭紧了眼睛，黄涨红着脸濑微弱地回答对方的提问，因他直白地说出的渴望而抖地更加厉害。“我也想要……小青峰的……”  
“嗯？只要后面就能够了吗？黄濑，我记得你好像没这么容易满足吧。”明明自己已经被引诱得胀痛不已，青峰却还是要用更下流的话去逗弄他的小狗。  
紧锁着的门外随时都可能有人经过，谁也想不到刚才还在镜头前表现完美的模特君此时正在狭窄的房间里一边和男朋友打电话一边自慰给他听。想着那家伙正在用工作间隙的休息时间乖巧又温顺地讨好他的欲望，本来因为那本写真而烧起来的恼火感也不知不觉消减了不少。  
“前面……前面也要…..小青峰摸摸我……”  
看呐，这家伙想要的时候嘴里口口声声喊得可是他的名字。  
“那后面呢？要我怎么做？”被满足了占有欲的人得寸进尺地问。  
“后面也要……小青峰……插进来……”  
听着黄濑小声的哭喊，青峰忍不住加快手中的速度，用掌心裹着自己兴奋的顶端滑动。他舔了舔嘴角，粗喘着下达了最后一道命令。  
“呐黄濑，你就想着我操你的样子，自己把手指插进后面吧……”  
“好好叫给我听，想办法让我射出来。回答我，能做到的吧？”  
“能、能做到……”  
抖着嗓子应下来之后，黄濑换了个姿势，把上半身完全贴在地上高高地翘起屁股。手伸到一片狼藉的腿间，就着自己的顶端吐出来的粘液沾湿了手指，试探性地浅浅戳进穴口，慢慢把周围的软肉弄松。  
“小、青峰……两根…….进去了哦……”每晚都会被青峰粗长的性器调教的小穴轻松愉悦地吞进了两根手指，饥渴的内壁还主动缠上来，像咬着入侵物一般蠕动着不松口。  
侧着脸贴在地面上感受到的冰凉，与指尖传来的炙热一同传入神经末梢，意识到自己是在玩弄着自己，黄濑就忍不住害羞地缩了缩后穴，手指被吸吮的感觉让他更加羞耻，却又不能压抑住喘息。  
要让小青峰开心……要让他射出来……混混沌沌的脑子里只剩下这一个想法，黄濑不知不觉加大了呻吟的声音，着迷地把手指在自己的小穴中抽动。  
“唔……嗯啊……小青峰……三根也不够……我想要吃你的……”  
从唇边溢出的晶莹唾液顺着脸颊滑下，在地面上积起了一滩小小的水渍。黄濑难耐地在冰凉的地板上蹭着烧红的脸，不由自主地扭着腰把硬如石子的乳尖抵在地上磨蹭。  
“小青峰…….小青峰……哈啊……”  
“嗯……黄濑……”仿佛受到对方的蛊惑，青峰也不禁呢喃着黄濑的名字，想象着他此时全身通红地趴在地板上插着自己的场景，一股热流就汹涌地冲向下腹，近乎粗鲁地在性器上撸动了几下之后，喷出了一股股白色的精液。  
敏感地捕捉到电话那边传来的一声闷哼，黄濑很清楚这是青峰高潮时的反应。他满足地弯起嘴角，曲起手指找到自己的敏感点轻轻地按压。  
“我让……小青峰……射了吗……？”  
“啊啊，射了，真不错啊黄濑。”  
听到对方用高潮后性感的声音做出肯定的回答，得到夸奖的黄濑忍不住摇摇尾巴，露出了非常幸福的笑容。在体内快速进出的手指一不小心戳到了敏感点，突如其来的刺激强烈到让人头皮发麻，他惊喘了一声就直接射了出来。  
“嗯啊——！！小、青峰，我也……嗯……”  
没想到凭借自己玩弄着自己的后面就能射出来，青峰既新奇又欣慰地感叹着“想不到你居然这么敏感”，被从高潮中慢慢恢复意识的黄濑大吼了一通。不过好歹也是饱餐一顿，餍足又满意的青峰愉快地说会提前回来就挂了电话，留下黄濑一个人呆滞地瞪着地板上那几滩混杂着各种糟糕物的液体。  
“黄濑君——黄濑君你在哪里啊——？拍摄要开始了哦——”  
他发誓，他真的，真的不会再配合那个可恨的工口人士做这种讨厌的事情了！！

 

“我回来了……”  
开门后有气无力地对着屋内喊了一声，本想着提前回来又要一个人呆着很无聊，却意外地发现客厅的沙发上坐着一个熟悉又陌生的人影，在看到他后挥了挥手打招呼。  
“哟！黄濑！”  
小青峰他是不是……又黑了一点……  
黄濑不相信地揉了揉眼睛，有点怨恨佛罗里达热情的阳光快要把他的男朋友晒黑到融入之夜色中了。  
行李箱还放在客厅沙发旁边，估计也是刚回来不久。黄濑还有点奇怪这家伙怎么没按往常的习惯洗了澡呼呼大睡，就被勾了勾手指召唤到沙发上。  
“黄濑，来，坐。”  
“小青峰？”他放下包一头雾水地坐在青峰身边，看到对方摆在腿上的那本书翻开的一页以及胯间不自然的凸起，瞬间烧红了脸。  
这这这这这不是他之前偷偷放进箱子里的那本写真吗！  
“你脸红个什么红，帐还没跟你算完。”伸手一把揽住黄濑的脖子，青峰带着危险的笑意凑近他耳边：“人气模特黄濑凉太的性感写真？拍的倒是真不错啊……”  
“小、小青峰……”黄濑不由自主地往后缩了缩，曾经预想过过一百种对方看到之后可能的反应，机智如他却独独漏了最基本也是最不可能的那一种。  
——千真万确，小青峰他吃醋了。  
吃、醋、了。  
“你等等等等小青峰我真的可以解释！！”还没来得及喊出口，就被人拽着后领野蛮地拖进浴室。反抗着四处乱挥的手臂也被捉起来绑在花洒的水管上，没反应过来就被突然喷出来的冷水浇了一脸。  
看着黄濑全身都湿透了才拧过把手，青峰捏起他那张漂亮的脸，伸出舌尖舔了舔他睫毛上的水珠。  
“像不像？”他问黄濑，语气里散发着强烈的不悦。  
像什么……？黄濑刚打算问，却突然意识到现在这个情况正像是那本写真里某一张的画面。  
主打SM捆绑诱惑系的一组照片里，正有这么一张被红色的领带绑在浴室的水管上，全身湿透的照片。  
身上的衬衫全部湿透后就变得半透明，似乎都能看见乳尖粉红的颜色和挺立的形状。青峰越想越烦躁，这淫乱的样子都不知道被多少人看了去吧……  
“吻我，黄濑，自己把舌头伸出来。”近乎粗鲁地捏着他的脸贴近自己的嘴唇，对方乖顺地舔了舔他下唇，自觉地送上甜美的亲吻。  
故意从嗓子里溢出甜腻的呻吟，舌头也很配合地与他激烈交缠，黄濑存心想要讨好这吃醋的笨蛋，即使身体不能动，也还是想尽办法做出顺从的姿态来满足他的征服欲和占有欲。  
“小青峰……先帮我解开……”  
虽说对方是配合着他解开了绑在水管上的束缚，但刚一松开就捏着手腕又把双手捆在他背后。黄濑也没怎么在意，他跪下来，主动用牙齿咬开青峰的拉链，深吸了一口他的味道，用鼻尖迷恋地蹭蹭内裤中凸起的那一团。“就算那么多人看到了，可这种事，我只会对你一个人做啊……”  
“哼……”即使收到这么明显的表白，对方似乎还是不满意地从鼻子里哼了一声，随即被撒娇似的轻轻咬了口还未释放出来的性器。  
“还不明白吗……？”柔软的嘴唇间含着硬挺的肉块，黄濑模模糊糊地说，一边抬起头用看着摄像机的角度暧昧地眨了眨眼睛：“这可是只有小青峰一个人能享用的特别招待哦。”  
在对方的配合下用舌尖把性器直接从内裤边缘勾了出来，虽然因没有清理而散发出强烈的荷尔蒙味道，可黄濑完全不顾地张开嘴直接一口含到底，喉咙技巧性地挤了挤，再用舌头慢慢推出来。  
“嗯……黄濑…….含深一点……”享受到久违的湿热的口腔，青峰爽得直接按住他的后脑往里推，而对方只是稍微有点不适地哼了哼，就顺从地任由他在自己的嘴里肆意抽动起来。  
用舌头配合着青峰的动作舔他的性器，黄濑可以说是做到尽心尽力的极致。而从俯视的角度清晰地看着自己的东西被黄濑含着进出，混有他的体液的口水沿着嘴角溢出来，说不出的满足感瞬间胀满了胸口。  
“黄濑……你是我的……”  
加快摆动臀部的速度，青峰一个深顶，稍微退了点就在黄濑的嘴里射了出来。看着对方顺从地吞下他所有的精液，连嘴角溢出来的部分都被舌尖勾了回去，青峰才满意地放开他，蹲下来把人抱进怀里。  
“小青峰……”黄濑的声音有些莫名地迟疑，就在青峰觉得他可能是太感动到说不出来话了的时候，他才激动地微微颤抖着说。  
“这个、射了好多……那次之后你……都没有自己做过吗？”  
“天哪你真的是我工口工口的小青峰吗？！竟然连自慰都……”  
“一定是因为那次太过刺激所以后来连自己做都没有兴致了吧，呐呐我说的对吧~唔——！唔唔！”  
烦不胜烦地捂住了越说越兴奋的那张嘴，也可能是被不小心说中了部分心事而恼羞成怒。青峰在对方不明所以的惊恐目光下把人推倒在地，一手捏上了他挺立起来的乳尖。  
“烦死了别说多余的话啊你！！”  
不由分说地扒下黄濑的裤子露出已经在收缩着的后穴，用刚刚被舔湿的灼热性器抵在穴口，青峰笑了笑，拍了下圆润的臀瓣一边试探着把顶端塞进去。  
“上次是谁在电话里喊着要我插进去的？”感觉到还是有点紧，他伸手抹了把黄濑黏糊糊的前面，用他的体液涂在自己的肉棒上，稍微做了些润滑就强硬地再度插了进去。  
“嗯…..小青峰……好大……不要进不去啦……”  
被破开的不适感正提醒着自己体内青峰的存在，黄濑扭了扭腰，企图甩掉这样难受的感觉，可看在对方眼里就成了另一种隐晦的勾引。  
“进不去，那怎么办？你还要自己把自己玩到高潮吗？”嘴上不留情面地用上次的事情调笑，青峰腰上倒是不含糊，直接一个挺身就全部插了进去。  
“嗯——啊……哈啊…….嗯……”全部进去之后就是一阵疯狂的顶弄，撞得摇晃起来的身体由扶在腰间的双手固定住，就着后面插入的野蛮姿势被干得合不拢呻吟的嘴。  
连体位都没换就直接被弄到射了两次，黄濑不得不在心中感叹他的猜想果然是正确的。正当青峰终于断断续续地射在里面，抽出来半软的性器好像要结束的时候，却又突然把黄濑身上所有的衣服扒光，拦腰抱到客厅里去。  
“咦…….咦咦咦咦咦小青峰你要干嘛！”  
“我还记得有一张是在沙发上的来着，就用这个姿势再来一次吧？”  
“不要啊会死掉的！真的会死掉的我的腰——呜……讨厌又插进去了……小青峰救命啦……”  
“烦死了快点把腿张开！”  
事实证明就算是篮球笨蛋吃起醋来也很可怕，不过也可以说是太容易被牵着鼻子走的黄濑自己往枪口上撞。  
人作死就会死，这真是千古不变的真理。

 

【END】


End file.
